1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for covering a slide rail in a seat adjuster for adjusting the fore-and-aft positions of a vehicle seat, which is provided between the seat and floor of vehicle or automobile.
2. Description of Prior Art
A seat adjuster for adjustment of seat position in the fore-and-aft direction within a cabin of automobile is widely available in order for an occupant on the seat to locate the seat at his or her desired position or to move the seat forwardly for allowing another occupant to enter into a rear seat.
An example of conventional seat adjuster of this kind is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. This seat adjuster (2) is adapted for adjusting the fore-and-aft position of a seat (1). FIG. 1 depicts a rearward side of the seat (1) wherein it can be seen that a pair of upper rails (5)(5) fixed to the seat (1) is fitted slidably in the respective pair of lower rails (4)(4) and that the lower rails (4)(4) are fixed via the respective support legs members (3) to a floor side of an automobile (not shown). Referring to FIG. 2, a cover member (6) of cap type is fitted onto the rearward end edge (4a1) of the lower rail (4), as indicated by the phantom line. The purpose of such cover member (6) is for avoiding a contact of shoes toe of an occupant on a rear seat with such rearward end edge (4a1) of lower rail (4) so that when the upper rail (5) is moved forwardly, leaving the rearward part (4a) of mating lower rail (41) exposed from the seat (1), the edge (4a1) in question are protected by the cover member (6) against damage such as kick from the shoes toe of that rear-seat occupant.
This covering arrangement for the lower rail rearward edge (4a1) may certainly be valued in terms of its protection and improvement in outer appearance of the rearward part (4a) of lower rail (4), but it has been found defective that a rivet (7a), which firmly connects together the lower rail rearward part (4a) and support leg member (3), is not concealed by the cover member (6), thus resulting in exposure of the rivet head (7a). Consequently, such protruding rivet head (7a) not only looks quite objectionable but also requires painting in a same color with that of lower rail (4), which further results in a complicated and laborsome assemblage. What is worse, a lubricant residue on the lower rail (4) will be easily and more frequently adhered to a cloth of occupant sitting on a rear seat.